wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Petrel the Hybrid
Petrel is a very loyal dragon. In fact, sometimes he can be a little too loyal. His love for his mother can be a good thing, and a bad thing. But one things for certain, he will never stop loving his mother. Appearence His scales are white with a tint of red, underscales and wing membrane are a cream color. He has dark brown eyes that are almost black, Has SkyWing horns, wings, neck, horn on nose, and eyes. Has an IceWing body, tail, legs, and the spikes on back of his neck. his head is a mix of a SkyWing and an IceWing head. His horns are a very light mahogany color. Spikes on neck and tail are porcelain white. He also has two earrings on his left ear; one is gold and says infinity on it, the other one is thin and silver, and has a tiny sapphire dangling from it. He also has a tatoo on his neck; infinity written in cursive with a tiny sapphire below it. Personality Petrel isn't that outgoing, but he will get into lots of fights. He's very protective of his friend, Hawthorn, and his mother, Glaze, which causes him to get into fights because of it. Dragons think he's really weird, and make fun of him for it. The only dragons who suport him is Hawthorn and Glaze, which is good enough to him. He doesn't think of it as, I don't have many friends. ''He thinks of it as, ''At least I have friends to help me. History Ever since Petrel was born, he has loved his mother very much. So, they made a saying: "I love you for all of infinity." It didn't make sense to anyone but Glaze and Petrel.But they didn't mind. When Petrel was two years old, an IceWing dragonet, by the name of Aurora, started making fun of him for his earring with the sapphire on it, saying that he was "Mommy' boy". Hawthorn saw Petrel getting teased, ad stuck up to Aurora. Ever since then, Petrel and Hawthorn have been best friends. When Petrel was just six years old, Darkstalker had emerged from the ground and had created the sickness that would kill off all the IceWings. Glaze had gotten the sickness before Typhoon had made it to the Ice Kingdom to give all the IceWings Qibli's earring. Petrel was devastated when she had died, and when he found out it was Darkstalker who had created the sickness, Petrel vowed to get revenge for his mother's death. Once he had gotten Qibli's earring, he wanted to make it unique, and carved the word infinity into the earring, and got a tatoo that had the word infinity in cursive and a sapphire below it. Both dedicated to his mother. A year had passed since Glaze's death, and Petrel still won't believe that Darkstalker is truly gone, no matter what everyone will tell him. He still wants revenge for what Darkstalker did, and nothing's going to stop him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids